The Butterfly and Magnolia
by LadySybil-AlaisBranson
Summary: When a prince offers her freedom from a life of drudgery, Eleanora Tremaine should be happy. But being a princess is not what she wants. So, the former serving girl finds herself traveling halfway across the world; to a place that was the stuff of her fantasies. Along the way, she befriends the greatest hero ever known, and they experience the adventure of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1: PROLOGUE

Eleanora Tremaine was luckier than most people in the same situation; she had found a miraculous way out. Due to a fairy godmother, loyal animal friends, and a night spent with a prince, she was able to leave behind her horrid past. Since the age of ten, right after the untimely death of her father, Eleanora's stepmother and elder stepsister had forced her into servitude. As the years passed, they continued to abuse her. If not for her other stepsister Anastasia's love and kindness, Eleanora would likely not have survived.

So, when she tried on the glass slipper, confirming that she was indeed the woman the prince had been searching for, the two devoted sisters left with the Grand Duke without hesitation. Soon after arriving at the palace, Eleanora found herself standing before the Crown Prince Henri of France. He took one look at her and rushed to her side, embracing her tightly. With tears in his eyes, he whispered sweet nothings in her ear. The young woman stood frozen in place, unable to speak.

What the prince did next drove her into even more shock; he got down on one knee and brought out a breathtaking sapphire ring. " Mademoiselle, the night we shared was the greatest moment of my life, and I wish for nothing more than to enjoy more nights like that with you for the rest of our lives. Will you do me the great honor of marrying me?"

He gazed expectantly up at Eleanora, and she finally found her voice. " Shouldn't you ask what my name is? How about who I am or where I come from?"

Prince Henri chuckled. " My darling, we will have our whole lives to get to know one another. All I know now is that I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Do you not feel the same? If you do, please say yes and be my princess."

Eleanora could not help but feel offended. " Forgive me, Your Highness, but I simply cannot accept. I enjoyed our night together, but it was only a dream. I never fell in love with you as you did me, and I cannot see why you feel such a way. I am but a lowly serving girl, and do not belong in your world; grand as it seems. Oh, and another thing; I could not be with a man who values beauty and mystery over everything else. Marriage should not be rushed; both parties ought to spend more time together and see each other for who they really are. Love does not come as easily as you claim it to. Nevertheless, I thank you for everything, and bid you farewell."

Curtsying low, Eleanora spun around and began to storm out of the room, grabbing Anastasia in the process. Prince Henri was still in his position on the floor, watching in stunned silence as the women disappeared behind the massive double doors.

"Why did you do that? Are you crazy?" Anastasia hissed as they made their way outside the palace gates.

Eleanora sighed. " Yes, that was rather bold, wasn't it? He and the king are likely very angry. However, I believe I did the right thing, and I am certain he will thank me in the end. He deserves to meet someone the right way: someone who will truly cherish him, and vice versa. It is not about your physical appearance or what you are, but who you are on the inside. One night of passion cannot possibly reveal that."

It was Anastasia's turn to sigh. " How is it that you always seem to be right? Your wisdom is indeed unparalleled."

Eleanora chuckled. " I doubt it, but I accept the compliment all the same. Now come, we ought to get away before the royal guards begin to chase after us."

The two of them ran as fast as they could through the streets of the city until they reached the very place they had hoped they would never see again. A plan formed in Anastasia's mind, and she whispered it into her sister's ear. Eleanora nodded, and they tiptoed their way into the chateau. Relieved that Lady Tremaine and Drisella were not at home, they went about their business, gathering any belongings they could easily carry.

Once finished, Eleanora saddled her father's horses, Major and Napoleon. Anastasia quickly mounted Napoleon while Eleanora lingered, calling for their dog, Bernard. He ran out from the basement of the house, jumping into his beloved caretaker's arms. Anastasia huffed impatiently, and Eleanora swung her leg over Major's back, Bernard still cradled to her chest. With one last glance at their former home, the young ladies urged the horses onward.

" Where to now?" Anastasia prompted. Eleanora sighed. " Anywhere, so long as it is far, far away from here." Her sister grinned. " Yes, that I can live with."

For several months, they travelled from country to country, marveling at the scenery, food, customs, and colorful figures. But one country in particular caught their fancy, and the decision was made to settle down there. Little did the sisters know, but that simple decision would lead to great happiness and heartbreak; more than they had ever experienced.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fateful Meeting

Anastasia laughed as Napoleon sped through the Chinese countryside; her now unkempt hair whipping behind her in the wind. Turning slightly in the saddle, she called back to her sister, " Come on, Ella! Keep up!" Happy to obey, Eleanora soon had Major racing flank to flank with Napoleon. The women whooped with joy, urging the horses to go on even faster. They continued like that for the next half-hour, only slowing down to a trot when Major and Napoleon began to show signs of breathlessness.

To their relief, they soon came upon a village, and decided to stop there to rest and replenish their supplies. Any villagers they passed froze at the sight of the foreign women, gazing at them either in fear or awe. Anastasia and Eleanora glanced at each other, their eyes sparkling with amusement. This reaction was the same one they had seen on the faces of the people in the other countries they had traveled through, so it came as no surprise to them.

Dismounting the horses, the sisters attempted to ask for provisions. Unfortunately, no one seemed to really understand, so they resorted to simply pointing at the things they needed and producing the coins they had procured along the way. That seemed to do the trick, and they soon went on their way.

Sighting some stables up ahead, Eleanora and Anastasia led their horse companions inside, finally allowing them the leisure time they deserved. As it turned out, the sisters themselves were tired, so they dropped down to the ground and leaned against the stable doors. Shutting their eyelids, both of them were soon snoring away.

An hour later, however, their slumber was interrupted by a hard kick to their legs and a voice yelling angrily in another language. Anastasia and Eleanora jolted awake, jumping up in defense against the intruder. To their surprise, it was a woman; only, she was not dressed in the traditional attire that the other women in the village had been. Even her demeanor was different from the rest. She had a scowl on her face that seemed to have been permanently cemented into her features.

Anastasia gulped. " Mademoiselle, please forgive us if we have overstepped our bounds. Is this your place?" In her mind, she scolded herself, for she knew that the chances of the woman understanding were slim, if not nonexistent. But seeing as Anastasia, let alone Eleanora, was not yet very familiar with the language of this country, their original French would have to suffice.

To their astonishment however, the woman responded in nearly perfect French. " Yes, it is part of my family's ancestral home, and I demand to know who you are and what you are doing here."

Eleanora laughed nervously. " Forgive us. I am Eleanora Tremaine, and this is my stepsister, Anastasia Tremaine. We have left our homeland forever, and have come here to start anew. If you would kindly show us a place to stay, we promise to continue on and leave you be."

The woman's scowl faded away, and was replaced with a sad smile. " In that case, I apologize for my ungracious behavior. In fact, to show my sincerity, I insist you and your animal companions stay here with me."

The French ladies' eyes lit up. " Oh, thank you!" They cried in unified gratitude. But then Eleanora paused. " Ah- might I ask the name of our gracious hostess?" Said woman's eyes widened in alarm. " Oh! My apologies! I am Li Mulan, soldier in the Imperial Army."

The others' eyes widened in turn. " Soldier?" They cried incredulously. Mulan sighed. "Yes. I shall gladly explain once you have settled in. Now, if you will please follow me?" The guests obediently followed their hostess through the courtyard and into the house, marveling at the simple but elegant designs. Finally, they reached a spare bedchamber, and Mulan set about arranging the meager furniture and essentials. "There." She said once she was finished. " Please make yourselves at home, then come into the central chamber for some tea.

After unpacking their belongings and making sure everything was in order, the women joined Mulan, sighing in delight at the welcoming aroma of steaming lavender tea; a pleasure in which they had been denied from for so long. They each thanked Mulan, and proceeded to sit down with her at the table. For the next couple of hours, the Tremaines listened in awe as Mulan told the tale of her past: a tale of war, adventure, honor, dragons, and even romance.

Then it was Mulan's turn to be the audience. She gave her guests her undivided attention: frowning or even shedding a tear at one point or another.

Once the story was finished, Mulan growled, " I am sorry you had to endure all of that. As I said, I met the Crown Prince once before, and he is everything you said he was. If I had been present during that incident, I would have certainly taught him a lesson."

Anastasia chuckled. " That would have been a sight to see!"

Eleanora, on the other hand, shook her head, trying not to laugh as well. " Oh Mulan…" she sighed.

Suddenly, the lighthearted moment was interrupted by a man's booming voice, and Mulan paled at the sound. " Who is that?" Anastasia gasped. In response, the mysterious man stormed in, and the women each sucked in a breath. His height and Herculean build would be enough to intimidate anyone; but with the added scowl and dark, looming shadow, it was no wonder they were frightened.

Mulan gave her new friends a sheepish look. " Ladies, meet my husband; General Li Shang, Hero of China."


End file.
